deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tracer VS Scout/@comment-1839918-20160821095929
Not a super-educated guess, but as someone who loves both franchises and characters, here's what I think. (I'm using sources such as cinematics and comics as much as possible, since gameplay rarely matches with those) Arsenal: Scout has far better and more diverse weaponry. Tracer's Pulse Bomb will be a real issue, but her pistols, despite having no ammo limit, don't really stack up. Assuming Scout gets access to other weapons besides his default, he can stun her with Sandman (if he can hit her), recieve minor healing with the Mad Milk, and gain temporarily invulnerability with the Bonk!, although he cannot attack at this time. Scout. Durability: In canon, Tracer hasn't really been around long enough to show off her durability, but we know he has a big honking weak spot: her Chronal Accelerator. However, she has is able to heal herself in combat, while Scout's only self-healing ability is weaker and requires that he consistently damages his opponent. Scout has shown to be pretty durable, but not super-humanly. Toss-up. Experience: Tracer has more formal and professional training, while Scout is mostly self-taught. And Tracer has more experience, having served in Overwatch, and continuing vigilante action for years afterwards. Scout has been a mercenary for some time, but he's also been fighting against the same people all that time, so he has little experience outside of fighting them. Tracer. Personality: They're both energetic, childish, flirty people. However, Scout is known to have a temper and lose his self-control. Tracer had an emotional breakdown once, but there's no reason to assume it's common. And although I highly doubt it'll have any impact on the battle, I can see Scout being a bit distracted by Tracer, an attractive woman who's outfit does a good job showing off her... ass''ets. '''Tracer. Intelligence: Neither of them are complete geniuses, but this will still be a factor. Tracer was smart enough to be able to pilot an experimental aircraft with teleporting ability, and is at least a fair combat strategist. Scout is, well, kind of a moron. He may be street-smart, but outside of Soldier he is probably the dumbest of the TF2 mercs, who, outside of Engineer and Medic, aren't really much more than average. Tracer. Speed: Here's the big one. Overall, Scout is faster... in long-distance running. However, in a confined, gladiator-style fight, Tracer's blinking will easily allow her to keep up. '''''Her blink cooldown and horizontal limit is only for gameplay purposes, and is seperate from canon. Both cinematics she was in show her having no problem blinking in all directions, and she doesn't have a severe limit on them (though I'm also not saying she can do it non-stop, so don't assume that). Tracer. Overall, I feel Tracer is more likely to win. Scout has the stronger arsenal, is probably able to endure more, and is overall faster. But Tracer is more agile, more experienced, and more intelligent. Scout could win if he's smart enough to attack the big glowing weak spot, but Lena won't make herself an easy target.